


Refillin' the Ol' Pitcher

by GlitterGummy



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy
Summary: It's another busy day at the casino for you as a waistress, you're trying to refill waters as fast as you can until you run out. Don't worry, King Dice will help you out of your predicament.





	Refillin' the Ol' Pitcher

You had been working hard in the casino, a bit hot in your outfit from running around to tables to take orders and get them in. It was also so hot from the blaring electricity running through the slot machines and countless smoke in the air. You honestly didn’t like the smoke smell but you learned to get past it, focusing on your work at hand. Your outfit was simple enough, dress pants and shirt. Some nice shoes and bowtie to finish it off. It was purple as well, your boss behind your bigger boss, King Dice picking it out for you. You found it a bit weird since no one else here really wore the same color, you were the odd one out. You sigh and wipe your forehead of sweat, checking the clock and trying to make it to break time.  
Table 5 and 6 needed their waters refilled, pouring the last of it into the drinks over at 5 as you left to refill it up at the drink station. You however had taken a pause, King Dice standing nearby watching. You try not to blush, moving closer as he stops you short way.

“Sweets, this station is down for now. You’re going to have to get refills from the break room.”

You sighed, but oblige.

“Yes Sir.”

You didn’t think any of it however, hurrying off to the break room. You flinch a little, King Dice now there as he leans over at the sink. You pause, closing the break room door behind you and just go over to start filling up the pitcher, adding ice.

You knew King Dice had some form of teleportation, at least probably given by the Devil. But he had really no reason to use it unless necessary, especially in an emergency.

King Dice shuts off the faucet prematurely, making you look up at the tall die.

“… Sir, I don’t mean to be rude but I need to get back to work until my break.”

He lets out a hearty chuckle, making you definitely turn beet red.

“Oh dear, that’s too bad… And after I went through all the hassle to help you get your pitcher refilled…”

He held a hand to his rosy purple cheek.

“Don’t try to hide it, doll. I’ve seen how you look at me…”

You gulp, watching and folding your hands in front of you.

“What… W-What do you mean, Sir?”

He smiled brightly, his teeth all pearly white and even. It was a dashing smile honestly.

“Oh doll, it’s not that hard to figure out… C’mon, you’re a smart person, ain’tcha?”

You blushed so hard you could practically imagine all blood pumping to your face and only it.

You knew he meant at least all of those times you had fantasized about him in various ways… Most of them… Dirty as sin.

You tug on his bowtie, feeling like it was suffocating you and clearing your throat.

“W-Well Sir… You see… I-I…”

He lets out a laugh, shaking his head and gently taking your small hand between his gloved fingers as he lead you to the couch. He sat, holding you in his lap. You could smell cigars and a faint scent of roses from his suit, which was memerizing.

“I’ll give you a choice, my sweet. You can either go back out there and work for another half an hour or you could stay here and spend an extra long break with me~”

He winks at you, making you curl your hands together.

“W-What did you have in mind, S-Sir?”

He moved his hand down your back.

“Just relax for me, I’ll do the rest.”

You promptly relaxed, a bit nervous but giddy as well being this close to the die man himself.

He ran his hand down your side first, undoing your bowtie and suit jacket in a teasing way as he hummed under his breath. You were very hot in that outfit after all, it was so much. You let out a sigh of relief at the cool air of the lounge, leaning more into him  
as he chuckled. He folded and put the jacket aside, unbuttoning your dress shirt carefully as you bit your lip with a soft groan.

He pulled the shirt open, revealing your bare chest. You had average sized breasts, your bra barely containing them however as he winked at you. He seemed skilled enough, being able to pull off your shirt completely and unhook your bra with a single flick of his fingers.

You blush, exposed to him as he takes your hand to kiss on the back.

“Oh, mon petit lièvre~ You’re so beautiful for me tonight.”

He took off his gloves, gently holding your breasts as he rubbed them in little circles, his thumbs paying attention to the hardening nubs in the middle as you let out another groan from attention to your special areas.

His touches are feather light yet quick and nimble. He lays you back on the couch, unbuttoning your dress pants and pulling them off with your shoes and socks. He’s very sure to keep them folded, putting them with your upper articles of clothing.  
You’re mostly nude now, save for your matching white panties that went with your bra. He moved to hold you partly up, letting you lean into his touch as he rubs between your legs with three digits. He’s soft and slow, rubbing the fabric over your button and between your soaking lips as you finally let out an estranged moan.

He pulls them down with a hook of his finger, unzipping himself as the clink between metal hits your ears. His cock laying above your entrance and nearly touching your full belly.

‘Holy shit, he’s HUGE.’

You panicked a bit, worried you wouldn’t be able to take it all but one look at King Dice reassured you he knew what he was doing. He stroked himself, lining up with you.

“Relax, mon amour…”

His tip sinking past as you shiver. He pauses before beginning to slide the rest in, feeling your tight walls around him making him out of breath already. He groans and shifts, pulling you up to his lap again as you sink down to his hilt with a gasp. He hugs you close to his chest, handling your hips and tender little ass as he begins to carefully bounce you up and down along his shaft.

He runs his fingers through your hair, leaning down to kiss at your collar bone and neck. He moves lower, kissing your breasts and sucking on one of them as you moan. It’s so much, holding onto your boss as you move along him.  
He groans and moves to shift again, having you lay on your back and hooking your legs over his shoulders as he thrusts into you at a different angle. He leans in, taking your lips in a kiss as you are so short of breath now, hugging arms around his neck as he continues to speed up and pound into you.

It’s not too long before he’s a panting mess as well. He thrusts deep and slow now.

“O-Oh, my sweet~”

You are about to lose it, seeing stars.

“A-AH, MR. DICE!”

You orgasm, clenching around him for a moment before he pulls out, a few cum shots from his member that land on your belly, chest, and breasts.  
You’re both exhausted from that exercise, King Dice pulling out a handkerchief to clean you up. He leans in for another kiss.

“You were delicious, darling~”


End file.
